Crush
by Bussbee
Summary: Akankah pemuda itu menyerah kali ini? akankah dia mengalah lagi? Sudah cukup dia mngalah. Sekarang saatnya mendapatkan apa yang memang dia inginkan. Tapi apakah sesuatu itu memang untuknya?


**Disclaimer: (**tokoh yang tak dikenal berarti milik author)

**Pairing: Dramione**

**Note: Muggleworld**

**It's my first fanfic, maaf ya kalo gaje bin 'ga banget' :)  
**

**happy reading**

* * *

**Chap 1**

Kriiiiinggg!

"Hoamm!" seorang gadis berambut cokelat terlihat sedang mengumpulkan nyawa dari hibernasi 8 jamnya.

Gadis itu menyibakkan selimut biru langitnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke seberang tempat tidurnya. Jendela. Itu adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini. Dia membuka tirai putihnya dan membuka jendela berkacanya, menngisi paru-paru dengan udara pagi awal musim dingin yang lebih dari menyejukkan. Langit hitam masih bertabur bintang yang sudah mulai pudar warnanya, dinginnya pagi menusuk tulang, dan segera memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan merah muda itu.

Tok tok tok

"Mione" terdengar suara seorang wanita di balik pintu kamarnya

"Yes mom, I'm coming" seru gadis sambil itu berjalan menuju pintu

Ckleekk

"Morning mom" sapa gadis itu setelah dilihatnya wanita di hadapannya kini

"Morning dear, kau mau bantu aku kan Mione" tanya wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah ibu dari si gadis yang disapa 'Mione' itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya

"Kau pergi ke café duluan ya, aku akan menyusul" titah wanita cantik yang mulai terlihat tanda-tanda penuaannya itu

"Oke sip" jawab gadis cokelat itu sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya

Setengah jam berlalu dan kini gadis itu sudah berada di ambang pintu pagar rumah berlantai duanya, dia menggunakan kaos hijau berbalut sweater putih, jeans hitam dan sepatu bertali, tak lupa tas gendong cokelat yang menggantung indah di punggungya. Dia berjalan santai menuju halte bus yang hanya memakan waktu 5 menit dari kediamannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan handphone touchscreen-nya dan mulai memainkan jarinya di layar benda putih itu.

_"Morning prince __J__ did you have a nice dream?"_ gadis itu mengirim pesan yang baru diketiknya tadi ke nomor seseorang yang bernamakan 'Cedric'.

Dia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya dengan handphone yang masih tergenggam di tanagn kirinya yang tak terlindungi sarung tangan di awal musim dingin ini. Dia merasakan getaran di tangan kirinya, yang ternyata berasal dari handphone-nya

_"Morning my princess Hermione. Ya aku mimpi indah, aku mimpi memiliki seorang kekasih yang luar biasa cantik dan baik, dan saat aku bangun pagi ini aku sadar itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi" _gadis itu senyum sendiri membaca balasan dari Cedric yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, untung saja sepi, kalau tidak, dia bisa dikira orang gila.

Dalam ruangan yang bercahaya remang itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina yang sedang berdiri di ambang jendela besar yang terbuka mempersilahkan udara awal musim dingin mengisi seluruh sisi ruangan. Menatap lurus ke luar jendela, tanpa ekspresi, tatapannya pun terlihat menerawang.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku kembali dad? Bukannya kau yang menginginkan aku pergi"

"Jaga kata-katamu Draco. Aku menyuruhmu kembali demi kebaikanmu juga. Kau harus belajar memanage perusahaan, ini demi masa depanmu"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi bertahun-tahun yang lalu huh? Kupikir kau sudah tidak perduli lagi denganku . Kupikir anak kesayanganmu itu bisa mengatur semuanya. Apa dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi?"

"Berhentilah bicara Draco! Mau atau tidak kau harus mau! Kalau memang kau mementingkan ego-mu itu, jangan harap menyandang nama Malfoy lagi"

Percakapan berjam-jam yang lalu itu kembali terputar di kepala pirang yang diketahui bernama Draco itu. Dia memijit pelipisnya mencoba menyingkirkan rasa pening yang mulai menghampiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kepulangannya dari Amerika kemarin dia belum memejamkan matanya, sedetikpun, kecuali untuk berkedip.

'Kenapa si tua Malfoy itu menyuruhku kembali. Setelah bertahun-tahun, kenapa baru sekarang? Dia masih menganggapku anak? Persetan dengan itu semua' batin Draco

'Anak? Kurasa anaknya hanya si Jaden itu. Jaden, selalu saja Jaden. Jaden inilah, Jaden itulah, kau harus jadi seperti Jaden, Drake. Huh! Dari dulu selalu saja, kenapa bukan Jaden yang dikirim ke neraka itu?' tambahnya lagi

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit di luar ke kamarnya yang sudah 10 tahun ini ditinggalkannya. Betapa dia merindukan kamar ini. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di sisi utara ruangan.

Pagi musim dingin menggoda Draco untuk meminum segelas coklat panas atau cappuccino, maka dia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar Malfoy Manor yang megah bak istana di zaman modern ini. Sebenarnya dia tinggal memanggil pelayannya, maka sedetik kemudian segelas cappuccino akan datang, tapi entah kenapa Draco ingin merasakan sesuatu yang beda. Sesuatu yang dia rindukan dari London selain ibunya.

"Tuan ingin saya siapkan mobil?" tanya seorang pelayan Draco

"Ya, tapi aku akan pergi sendiri, jadi tak perlu supir" jawab Draco sambil memakai sepatunya

"Aku masih ingat sedikit jalan London" tambah Draco saat dilihatnya pelayannya itu memasang tampang meragukan

Lima belas menit kemudian Draco sudah ada di depan sebuah café dengan nama 'Season Café', dari design eksterior café ini terlihat modern, dua per tiga temboknya merupakan kaca sehingga para pengunjung dapat melihat pemandangan di luar café, di tiap sisi pintu café yang juga terbuat dari kaca itu terdapat pohon cemara yang tidak terlalu tunggi.

Draco melihat ke dalam café yang lumayan penuh itu, di sana, di meja kasir terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal cokelat yang dikuncir asal sedang membaca buku yang tak begitu tebal. Draco melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dan mendorong pintu kaca dengan tulisan 'OPEN' itu.

Ternyata interior café itu benar-benar seperti rumah sendiri, hanya saja yang beda adalah temboknya yang terbuat dari kaca, hangat, itulah yang Draco rasakan pertama kali saat dia memasuki café yang dilengkapi dengan perpustakaan mini itu. Dia memilih duduk di sudut ruangan yang menghadap ke meja kasir di seberang ruangan. Dia menelusuri seluruh ruangan dan iris abu-abunya bertemu dengan hazel gadis kasir itu. Gadis itu menatapnya intens, Draco tak kalah intensnya, gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan adegan itu harus terputus karena seorang pelayang datang menanyakan pesanan Draco

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan laki-laki yang mungkin dua tahun diatas Darco

"Ah, cappuccino" kata Draco singkat, lalu dia kembali mengarahkan panddangannya ke kasir tapi gadis hazel itu tak ada di sana, tergantikan oleh seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang disanggul.

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil, gadis itu sudah tak ada, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang menarik dari gadis itu.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu kini berdiri di depan café dengan nama 'Season Café'. Dia mendorong pintu café itu dan langsung menuju ke meja kasir setelah bertegur sapa dengan semua karyawan. Hermione mengeluarkan novel yang diberikan Cedric kemarin saat di sekolah, dia membuka halaman yang telah dibatasi oleh pananda halaman.

Satu per satu meja terisi oleh pengunjung, Hermione masih pada novelnya, dia hanya menghentikan kegiatan favoritnya itu saat ada pelanggan yang membayar dan ,elanjutkan kembali saat pelanggan itu hilang dari pandangan. Lalu pintu café terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan beriris kelabu dan berambut pirang platina yang mengenakan jaket hitam, makin memperjelas putih kulitnya, tentu saja Hermione tidak memperhatikan pemuda itu, dia masih asik dengan novelnya, tapi nyatanya pemuda itu yang memperhatikan Hermione.

Hermione menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, dia memandang berkeliling dan manik hazelnya bertemu dengan iris kelabu seorang pemuda di susut ruangan. Hermione menatap pemuda itu intens, pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama, Hermione mengerutkan alisnya, pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hermione masih memandangi pemuda itu sampai seorang pelayan mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu darinya, Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

'Oh my god, dia tampan sekali, mata abu-abunya, rambutnya, lucu. Eits,, tapi tetap Cedric yang paling tampan' batin Hermione.

"Mione, biar mom, kau pergilah" Hermone terkejut setengah mati saat ibunya tiba-tiba di sampingnya, Hermione segera memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas dan bangkit dari meja kasir

"Mom, aku pergi ya?" kata Hermione sambil mencium pipi sang ibu

"Hati-hati"seru ibu Hermione saat Hermione berlalu

Hermione melangkah keluar café dan berjalan di trotoar menuju halte bus terdekat, dia sudah ada janji dengan Luna, Harry, Justin dan Megan sahabatnya. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit dia berjalan akhirnya halte bus itu terlihat juga. Hermione merogoh saku jeans-nya, lalu dia berubah panik, dia membuka tasnya, mengubek-ubek isinya, tapi tak ada.

'Kemana handphoneku?' batin Hermione. Dia melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu handphonenya terjatuh, tapi? Kosong.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione menepuk jidatnya lalu dia berlari memutar arah secepat kilat. Walaupun dia sudah sampai di depan café dia tetap memacu kakinya, yang salah-salah bisa membuatnya jatuh

BUKK!

"Aww!" benarkan dia jatuh. Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di lengan kanannya dan dia mencium aroma cappuccino di sana.

"Lain kali gunakan mat..a.." suara itu terputus saat Hermione menatap sumber suara. Pemuda itu, pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk si sudut ruangan.

Hermione dan pemuda itu segera bangkit dan membersihkan pakaian masing-masing hingga Hermione buka mulut

"Kau! Lihat ini!" jerit Hermione sambil menunjuk lengan kanannya yang tekena tumpahan cappuccino yang sukses mencoklatkan sweater putihnya

"Dan kau lihat ini!" balas pemuda itu sambil menunjuk jidatnya yang memerah, pertanda ada yang menyentuhnya secara tidak sopan

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau harus minta maaf!" tuntut Hermione

"Hey! Harusnya yang minta maaf itu kau! Kalau hanya pakaian bisa dicuci, lihat, kepalaku memerah. Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi" pemuda itu membalas Hermione, Hermione menyesal mengakui pemuda itu tampan, dia memutar otaknya mencari balasan untuk pemuda menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"Tapi ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?"

"Hey! Kau yang menabrakku malah meyalahkanku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang berlari tak pakai mata" pemuda itu berkacak pinggang

"Kauu!" Hermione menunjuk pemuda itu tepat di depan hidungnya, lalu dia berlalu dengan wajah yang memerah, dia membuka pintu café dengan kasar dan langsung menuju meja kasir tanpa memperdulikan pandangan para pengunjung. Dia langsung mengambil handphone-nya yang tertinggal di meja kasir, ibu Hermione memandang anaknya dengan pandangan heran. Hermione mencari-cari nomor salah satu dari sahabatnya, lalu

"Hallo Luna, maaf aku mendadak tidak bisa ikut, kalian saja yang pergi, jangan tanya kenapa. Bye" Hermione bicara sangat cepat tanpa memberikan waktu sahabatnya untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Mione? Lalu bajumu?" tanya sang ibu setelah Hermione memutuskan panggilannya.

"Tidak apa-apa mom, hanya kecelakaan kecil" jawab Hermione sambil mengelap sweaternya dengan tissue

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibu Hermione panik, Hermione hanya menggeleng

Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang nyaman, dia masih terlihat kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi di depan cafenya, gara-gara pemuda pirang sialan itu dia tidak menikmati akhir pekannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Betapa sialnya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba handphone Hermione yang tergeletak manis di samping bantalnya bergetar menandakan datangnya sebuah pesan.

_"Mione, buka website sekolah kita! Dan jangan lupa buka twitter dan facebook mu juga" _Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah membaca pesan dari temannya yang super narsis Megan Jones.

'Ada apa memang di sana?' batin Hermione sambil mengetikkan alamat website sekolahnya

"What?!" mata Hermione membelalak hampir keluar dari tengoraknya setelah membaca berita di website sekolahnya itu.

Sementara itu berkilo-kilo meter dari rumah Hermione, di dalam Malfoy Manor, lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar lantai dua di sisi utara, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina, ya Draco tengah duduk di sofa panjang dekat perapian –listrik- yang menyala dan di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan topi berenda sambil menunduk , di tangannya terdapat setelan seragam sekolah

"Tuan muda, seragam baru Anda telah tiba" kata pelayan itu

"Taruh di kasur! Kembali ke dapur dan bawakan aku segelas cappuccino!" titah Draco pada pelayan yang dia tidak tahu siapa namanya itu. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Draco.

Draco memandangi seragam barunya yang tergeletak rapih di atas kasur berukuran king-nya, kemeja panjang putih, celana panjang cokelat muda, blazer hitam dengan line putih dan dasi berwarna hitam dengan line cokelat muda yang senada dengan celananya. Draco sampai sekarang tidak tahu dia dipindahkan ke sekolah mana di London ini. Draco merasa aneh dengan seragam sekolah, karena selama dia sekolah di Amerika selalu memakai pakaian bebas.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Draco tahu itu pasti pelayan yang membawakan cappuccino-nya

"Welcome back brother!" Draco menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat hampir pirang, beriris biru dengan bulu mata lentik dan berdagu runcing seperti Draco, tingginyapun sama dengan Draco. Pemuda itu menghampiri Draco dengan nampan berisi segelas cappuccino di tangannya, lalu dia duduk di samping Draco sambil meletakkan nampannya di meja depan sofa

"Jadi?" pemuda itu memandang Draco tak percaya, Draco hanya memberinya tatapan polos tak berdosa

"Tidakkah kau rindu dengan kakakmu ini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil merentangkan tangannya

"Dasar!" Draco memeluk kakaknya seperti memeluk teman lama. Jujur Draco cemburu pada kakaknya karena dialah anak emas ayahnya, ingat Draco tidak benci hanya cemburu yang sedikit berlebihan, tapi kalau hanya mereka berdua dalam suasana santai, Draco benar-benar merasa Jaden adalah kakaknya, tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan ayahnya, Jaden adalah saingan terbesarnya.

"Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu kemarin. Ya kau tahulah aku sedang sibuk kemarin" kata Jaden saat mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"It's okay" balas Draco sambil meninju lengan kakaknya. Jaden menyodorkan cappuccino pesanan Draco tadi, Draco meraih gagang gelas itu, aroma yang menyeruak dari dalam gelas itu secara tiba-tiba mengingatkan Draco dengan kejadian tadi siang, diletakkannya kembali gelas itu, entah kenapa nafsunya hilang saat mengingat gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu mate?" tanya Jaden saat melihat Draco urung meminum minumannya.

"Nothing" kata Draco sambil tersenyum

"O iya, kata dad kau sekolah di Hogwarts? Welcome to the fantastic school brother"

"Hogwarts?" 'Jadi namanya Hogwarts' batin Draco, karena jujurr dia tidak tahu

"Ya, sekolahku, sekolahmu, sekolah kita. Kau pasti suka" kata Jaden

"Ah iya, Hogwarts, emm Jade, bisakah kau biarkan aku istirahat? Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan"

"Okay. Good night Drake" Jaden meninggalkan Draco yang memang sudah mulai merasa kantuk menyerangnya. Akhirnya Draco terpejam di peraduannya dengan tenang.

"Morning mom, dad" sapa Draco saat dia memasuki ruang makan yang super duper megah itu

"Morning Drake. Wahh sudah kuduga pasti kau terlihat tampan dengan seragam itu" jawab seorang wanita anggun yang adalah Narcissa Malfoy, ibu Draco

"Bukannya aku selalu tampan?" goda Draco

"Emm, mom, Jaden belum bangun?" tanya Draco saat dia menduduki dirinya di seberang ibunya

"Dia sudah berangkat, rajinnya anak itu" jawab Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco sambil terus membaca Koran paginya

'Huh! Terus saja sindir aku, maka aku akan pergi ke Amerika' batin Draco sambil menghabiskan sandwich-nya

"Okay mum, dad, aku pergi ya" kata Draco sambil berlalu meninggalkan rumah yang menurutnya bagai neraka bila ada ayahnya

Draco menuju halaman depan yang luas dengan kolam air mancur berbentuk patung singa. Dia memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang, hari ini hari pertama dia ke sekolah, of course dia butuh supir untuk menunjukkan jalannya kan?

Selagi Draco menghafal jalan menuju sekolah barunya, Hermione sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya, rambutnya dikuncir asal tapi tetap rapih. Sesekali dia melirik arloji di lengan kirinya. Memang sih ini baru jam setengah tujuh, tapi kalau kau adalah seorang penyiar radio sekolah, maka ini adalah jam telatmu, karena 45 menit lagi sekolah akan masuk, dan dari rumah Hermione menuju sekolahnya memerlukan waktu 20 menit, itu pun kalau tidak macet, artinya waktu siaran paginya hanya 25 menit.

Akhirnya Hermione sampai di halte bus dan untungnya bus cepat datang, kalau tidak? Dan untungnya lagi semua tugasnya sudah selesai, kalau tidak?

'Huh! Pasti Jaden akan marah-marah kali ini' batin gadis itu sambil terus berpegangan pada pegangan bus, ya mau tak mau kalau kau pergi siang pasti bus penuh

Setelah 20 menit yang melelahkan akhirnya Hermione sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, dia langsung menyeberangi jalan yang lumayan lenggang itu tapi tiba-tiba

Ckiiiet.. Bukk!

"Aww, kakiku" Hermione menatap kakinya yang taka pa-apa

"Maaf nona, maaf aku tak melihatmu menyeberang tadi" Hermione membalikkan badannya dan segera berdiri dengan susah payah dan harus bersandar pada mobil siver yang baru menyerempetnya barusan, dia memandangi pria paruh baya yang sepertinya seorang supir dilihat dari pakaiannya.

"Untuk apa minta maaf pada dia Bob" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari dalam mobil. Orang itu. Hermione menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan supir yang dipanggil Bob tadi

"Hey! Kau! Lihat kakiku!" teriak Hermione pada pemuda itu

"Kenapa? Tidak berdarah kan? Baik-baik saja kan? Minggirlah mobilku mau lewat!"

"Kau! Brengsek! Kemarin kau menumpahkan cappuccino di bajuku, sekarang kau menabrakku! Apa kita ada masalah? Huh?!" teriak Hermione, dan kini orang-orang mulai mengerumuni mereka

"Apa? kemarin jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku, dan salahmu sendiri menyeberang tidak lihat jalan Miss Granger!" pemuda yang Hermione tahu bernama Draco itu memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Tak ada balasan dari Hermione, hanya saja wajahnya yang mulai memerah memberi isyarat bahwa dia sedang marah

"Hey! Itu Draco! Wah tampannya"

"Tak kusangka lebih baik dari pada di foto"

Orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka berseru-seru tentang pemuda di hadapan Hermione sekarang, sementara Hermione berharap telinganya eror mendengar ucapan teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Hey! Minggir!" kata pemuda bernama Draco itu

"Kau!" wajah Hermione memerah karena orang-orang berdatangan lebih banyak dan dia malu karena telah menurunkan image-nya dengan menjerit-jerit kesal pada pemuda pirang itu. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya yang sakit, mungkin terkilir meninggalkan kerumunan yang mulai menyepi.

'Oh tuhan! Kenapa orang itu harus sekolah di sini?' ratap Hermione.

Hermione tidak melihat sahabat-sahabatnya di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang siaran radio. Hermione mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sudah amat dihafalnya dari pengeras suara di sepanjang koridor. Hermione merasa kakinya benar-benar sakit, dia bahkan jalan dengan pincang.

'Kenapa ruang siaran harus sejauh ini?' rutuk Hermione

Suara laki-laki dari pengeras suara itu tergantikan oleh alunan lagu dari One Direction-Best Song Ever. Pintu berwarna putih itu semakin dekat, dan Hermione meraih gagangnya dengan susah payah. 15 menit lagi bel masuk, Hermione masih mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi amukan laki-laki di dalam ruangan, yang merupakan seniornya dan sekaligus partnernya siaran.

CKLEKK

"Maaf aku terlambat" kata Hermione sesaat setelah memasuki ruangan siaran radio itu, dia menundukkan wajahnya

"Kau ini bagaimana Mione? Sebentar lagi masuk dan kau baru datang?" cerca seorang pemuda yang pemuda di dalam ruangan

"Maaf Jade" terselip nada menyesal dari Hermione

"Okay" kata pemuda bernama Jaden dengan berat hati. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat siaran dengan terpincang

"Hermione! Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaden sambil menejemput Hermione dan menuntunnya setelah dia melihat Hermione terpincang. Rasa kesal terlupakan sudah.

"I'm fine" kata Hermione saat dia duduk di kursinya, Jaden langsung berlutut di hadapan Hermione

"Yang ini?" tanya Jaden sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kiri Hermione, Hermione meringis saat tangan Jaden menyentuh pergelangan kakinya

"Kenapa sampai begini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaden sambil memijat kaki Hermione yang terkilir

"Aww.. pelan-pelan Jade, sakit

"Maaf"

"Ini gara-gara…Hey! Namamu Jaden Malfoy kan?" tanya Hermione setelah teringat sesuatu

"Hn" jawab Jaden

"Berarti.. anak baru itu, mm Draco Malfoy saudaramu?" tanya Hermione hati-hati

"Yaps! Jangan bilang ini ulahnya" Jaden terlihat geram

"Ah bukan.. bukan tadi banyak gadis yang membicarakannya" entah kenapa Hermione berbohong seakan dia ingin membela si ferret Malfoy itu

Jaden kembali pada kegiatannya menjadi penyiar tanpa Hermione, karena dia tak menyuruhnya, padahal kan yang sakit kaki, tapi kenapa tidak boleh siaran? Tiba-tiba handphone Hermione bergetar pertanda sms

_ "Mione? Kau dimana? Kenapa suaramu tidak terdengar? Di kelas juga tak ada" _Hermione mendesah pelan membaca pesan dari Cedric

_ "Aku ada di studio. Aku akan segera datang" _Hermione membalas pesan pacarnya. Dan dia bangkit dari kursinya

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Jaden yang ternyata sudah mengakhiri siaran paginya karena 5 menit lagi bel masuk

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula kelas kita jauh, nanti kalau kau telat?" tanya Hermione saat memutar knop pintu

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa lari kalau telat. Kau?" tanya Jaden balik sambil meraih lengan Hermione dan meletakkannya di bahunya, lalu tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping Hermione. Huaa.. mereka terlihat serasi

"Mione!" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sewarna dengan Hermione berlari ke arah mereka

"Mione, kau tidak apa-apa? terluka?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengambil alih Hermione dari Jaden

"I'm okay Cedric" kata Hermione sambil tersenyum

"Kudengar dari Parvati kau diserempet, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih siaran?" tanya Cedric sambil melirik Jaden dengan tatapan 'kau tak punya perasaan'

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia terluka" kata Jaden seolah mengerti tatapan Cedric

"Oh sudahlah, aku mau cepat-cepat ke kelas sebelum kakiku ini membengkak"

"Kita ke UKS saja" usul Cedric

"Aku tak mau melewatkan ulangan kimia ini Cedric!" hardik Hermione

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing dengan dibumbui perdebatan kecil, Jaden ke kelas XII Social B sementara Hermione dan Cedric ke kelas XI Science C.

"Bob, apakah sekolah itu besar?" tanya seorang pemuda bernama Draco kepada supir keluarganya

"Yang kuketahui begitu tuan" jawab supir yang bernama Bob itu

"Semoga ada keajaiban di tempat baru ini" gumam Draco

"Kita hampir sampai tuan"

"Hn?"

Ckiiiet..

"Bob ada ap..?" belum sempat Draco meneruskan kalimatnya, supirnya sudah buru-buru keluar mobil dan melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya baru saja terkena body mobil keluarganya itu. Sedetik kemudian Draco melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dikuncir asal, gadis itu? 'Gadis kasir kemarin' batin Draco. Seragamnya sama persis seperti yang dipakai Draco, hanya saja dia memakai rok rample 5cm di atas lutut.

'Berarti.. dia sekolah di sini?' batin Draco berdalih

Gadis itu meringis, sementara supir Draco tak henti-hentinya menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya meminta maaf. Draco keluar dari mobil dan langsung berdiri membelakangi supirnya dan menghadap gadis itu yang berpegangan pada mobil silver Malfoy.

'Hermione Granger –XI Science C, oh jadi namanya Hermione' Draco membaca dalam hati pin nama yang tersemat di dada kanan blazer gadis itu.

"Untuk apa minta maaf pada dia Bob" kata Draco menatap tajam gadis yang bernama Hermione itu, dia balas menatapnya tajam.

"Hey! Kau! Lihat kakiku!" teriak Hermione pada Draco

"Kenapa? Tidak berdarah kan? Baik-baik saja kan? Minggirlah mobilku mau lewat!" Draco tak kalah beretriak

"Kau! Brengsek! Kemarin kau menumpahkan cappuccino di bajuku, sekarang kau menabrakku! Apa kita ada masalah? Huh?!" teriak Hermione, dan kini orang-orang mulai mengerumuni mereka

"Apa? kemarin jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku, dan salahmu sendiri menyeberang tidak lihat jalan Miss Granger!" Draco memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Tak ada balasan dari Hermione, hanya saja wajahnya yang mulai memerah memberi isyarat bahwa dia sedang marah

"Hey! Itu Draco! Wah tampannya"

"Tak kusangka lebih baik dari pada di foto" Draco tersenyum dalam hati, ternyata dia sudah menjaadi bintang sekolah bahkan saat di hari pertama

"Hey! Minggir!" tambah Draco

"Kau!" Hermione terlihat sangat kesal, terbukti dari wajahnya yang merah padam, seolah mau memakan Draco. Lalu gadis itu berlalu dengan kaki pincang. Melihat hal ini Draco sedikit merasa bersalah, dia merasa kasihan melihat Hermione. Hey! Kasihan? Ralat, tak ada kata kasihan dalam kamus Draco, kasihan? Apa itu? Makanan?

'Pasti isi sekolah ini adalah orang-orang aneh seperti gadis kasir itu tadi. Aku harus banyak bersabar' batin Draco sambil kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, padahalkan mobilnya sudah di depan gerbang, dia tinggal melangkah masuk. Benar-benar memanfaatkan supir dengan baik.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Mister Malfoy" kata seorang pria berambut hitam klemis sebahu dan pakaian serba hitam, yang Draco ketahui bernama Snape, guru kimia barunya.

"Baiklah, nama saya Draco Malfoy, saya pindahan dari Durmstarang Academy, Los Angeles" tutur Draco dengan nada santai, dia bisa melihat semua gadis di kelas itu menatapnya antusias, bagaiamana dengan kaum adam? Ada yang membuang muka, ada yang lebih memilih menatap rambut klemis Snape, bahkan ada yang menatap lubang semut di tembok.

"Cukup Mister Malfoy? –Draco mengangguk- silahkan duduk di meja nomor dua di samping Mister LongBottom" kata Snape sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah pemuda dengan gigi insisivus besar.

"Ah baiklah, kita mulai –Snape menuju ke tengah ruanagan- eh, kemana Miss Granger?" tanya Snape saat dia melewati meja di depan tempat Draco.

'What? Jadi aku sekelas dengan gadis itu?' batin Draco sambil menatap Snape tak percaya

Tiba-tiba orang yang sedang dibicarakan muncul dengan kaki terseok-seok, gadis itu dipapah oleh seorang pemuda yang menurut Draco tidak lebih tampan darinya. Dia melirik kaki Hermione, dia mendengus menunjukkan seringainya yang langsung membuat Longbottom, ya Neville Longbottom terjatuh dari kursi saking takutnya.

"Maaf Proffesor kami terlambat" kata laki-laki yang menuntun Hermioe itu

"Kalian tahu kalau akau benci dengan murid yang tidak disiplin walaupun mereka mendapat nilai Outstanding di pelajaranku" mata Snape yang hitam melirik tajam Hermione

"Maaf Proffesor, tadi saya mengalami kecelakaan kecil, hingga membuat kaki saya terkilir, jadi agak lama sampai kelas" papar Hermione

"Eh?" Snape menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Masuk. Ini yang petama dan terakhir. Ingat!" tambah Snape yang langsung membuat Hermione menghambur ke mejanya. Dibantu laki-laki itu tentunya. Draco mendengus saat tahu kalau Hermione duduk di depannya, merasa ada yang tidak beres, Hermione menolehkan badannya ke belakang, hazelnya menatap lurus ke iris abu-abu Draco, secepat kilat Hermione membalikkan kembali badannya ke posisi semula

'Jangan terpancing Hermione, mungkin kepalamu terbentur? Dia tidak mungkin masuk kelas ini kan?' batin Hermione sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam ala yoga. Dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, orang itu masih di sana, tidak bergeming. Hermione kembali ke posisi semula dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Miss Granger apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya proffesor Snape

"Ah, tidak, kurasa aku sedikit pusing" kata Hermione sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya

"Pergilah ke UKS" kata Snape "Aku tak ingin ada yang tidak konsentrasi di kelasku" tambah Snape cepat-cepat saat Hermione hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menginterupsi.

"Tapi ulangannya?" tanya Hermione, dia tidak ingin melewatkan ulangan dari proffesor Snape yang terkenal dengan pemotongan nilai bagi yang ikut ulangan susulan. Hermione pernah merasakannya sekali saat dia terkena flu berat. Dia tidak ingin lagi mendapat nilai 90 untuk semua jawaban yang benar.

"Ulangan dibatalkan karena waktu yang banyak berkurang" sontak semua murid bernapas lega, Hermione? Dia manyun dan wajahnya ditekuk, dia paling benci sesuatu yang diundur, apalagi berhubungan dengan nilai

"Ah iya Miss Granger, kau adalah murid terbaik di pelajaranku, aku ada tugas tambahan untukmu" suara Snape membuat Hermione kembali jadi Hermione yang biasa dan membuat seluruh ruang memasang tampang 'kepo'

"Ya Proffesor?" tanya Hermione bingung

"Dari data yang sudah aku terima, siswa baru kelas ini, Mister Malfoy, lemah di pelajaran kimia, jadi aku tidak mau dia memberi image jelek untuk kelas proyek ini, jadi kau harus membantunya belajar kimia" papar Snape

"Apa?!" mata Hermione membelalak tak percaya

"Apa?!"

* * *

**gimana? gaje sih, tapi dikit :D**

**sekali lagi jangan lupa kasih review yaa :)**


End file.
